Michalchuk v. Walton
The Michalchuk v. Walton (R. v. Walton) rape trial was a 2004 case filed by Paige Michalchuk in 2002 against Dean Walton. Michalchuk claimed that Walton raped her at a party when she was only 15, and he was 17. Prior to Trial Before the trial, in Ghost in the Machine (1), Paige has a ride with Spinner in his new car. They then finish their ride at Paige's house. A police car then appears behind Spinner's car. Paige assumes that Spinner was speeding. The policer officer walks to Spinner's car says he's looking for Paige Michalchuk's (which he mispronounces) address. Paige says she is her, and the officer gives her a clipboard. The officer explains that she pressed charges on a sexual assault case in 2002. Paige encounters Dean at Dylan Michalchuk's university and tries to convince Paige to drop the charges on the case. Paige then walks away. At school, Paige tells Jimmy and Spinner that's she's not going to the case tomorrow. Spinner gets mad and says he can't do "us" anymore. After school, Paige chases Spinner and explains to him that she's "moved on". She then asks Spinner out on a date. At their date, Paige and Spinner get intimate, which makes Paige uncomfortable. Paige later confesses to Spinner that she has to do the trial, and Spinner says he'll go with her. The Trial Paige is walking with her mom to court feeling eager to end the case. Paige's mom reminds her that they're doing this "so you can get some closure; to be heard." Spinner meets up with Paige and her mom at the front of the court building, and watch Dean and his family arrive. Paige's lawyer walks to Paige's mom, and asks he if could have a minute with her. The mother leaves with the lawyer as Paige gets upset. Paige suggests that Spinner goes home because of what he'll hear in the case. Spinner then motivates Paige, and they go inside. In the courtroom, Dean's lawyer questions Paige with several questions. Paige answers all of the questions, which were not in her favor until the final question, "How many men have you had sex with Miss Michalchuk?" Paige answers by saying that that was her only time, and that she would not have chosen to lose her virginity upstairs at a house party with a guy she had known for an hour. At the end of the case, the judge says that the defendant is found NOT GUILTY because of no eyewitnesses and physical evidence. Trial Aftermath In Ghost in the Machine (2), Paige feels like a loser after the case, and attends a party. She meets Dean at another party nearby, and tells everyone that Dean is a liar and a rapist. Dean escorts Paige outside the party. Paige tells Dean that he raped her. Dean confesses that he did rape Paige, and that he must have done something wrong if she keeps punishing him. Later, Dean goes back into the party, leaving Paige vengeful. She steals Spinner's car keys and smashes his car into Dean's car. The next day, Dean encounters Paige (who left the scene of the crash), and tells her that her boyfriend is dead. Paige admits that she smashed his car. She also says that she's doing what Dean should have done, confess to the police what she's done wrong. She then tells him that she's done with him and "all of this". Gallery 19dd.jpg 20).jpg 2111.jpg 22fd.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-1.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-10.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-11.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-12.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-2.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-3.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-4.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-5.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-6.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-7.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-8.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-9.jpg Tumblr lkeb9myv3G1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lkeba2w0y11qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lkebb0Xvf61qc1tpr.jpg degrassi401-402_28629.jpg degrassi401-402_28829.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Trial